


Dare Queen

by kordelicious



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, High School AU, Oneshot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordelicious/pseuds/kordelicious
Summary: Camila Cabello is the self-proclaimed dare queen; she never backs down from a dare. It causes her trouble when her best friend Dinah Jane dares her to kiss the bad girl of the school--Lauren Jauregui.





	

Dare Queen.

 

“Ok, so, either I’m gonna fall asleep or we’re gonna have to do something else,” Camila says from where’s she’s halfway sprawled across Dinah on the couch.

Normani shoots her a stinky-eye from the floor. “Shut up. We always watch all your sappy romantic movies.”

“Yeah,” Ally chimes in, she _always_ agrees with Normani and at this point, Camila is 99% sure she’s in love with her or something. She’s always giving her these big, ridiculous heart-eyes, like she’s doing right now. “Let’s watch Mani’s movie.”

“ _Thanks_ , Ally,” Normani says and Ally fucking _beams_.

“I sort of agree with Mila,” Dinah says around a mouthful of potato chips and reaches for the remote but Normani aggressively smacks her hand away.

“You guys fucking _sucks_ ,” Normani groans.

“Let’s do something else,” Camila whines and sits up sharply, accidently hitting Dinah’s boob with her elbow.

“Ouch!” Dinah exclaims and sends Camila sprawling on the floor.

Camila winces and is about to curse at Dinah but then she catches Normani on her phone.

“You aren’t even watching!” she accuses. “You’re on your phone half the time!”

“Texting that fuckboy again?” Dinah sneers disapprovingly and smacks Normani in the back of the head with a pillow. “You that hungry for dick?”

“Dinah!” Normani screeches annoyed and grabs the pillow and attacks Dinah with it. Dinah laughs loudly as she tries to dodge and she’s always down for a good pillow fight, so she grabs her own pillow.

 

Camila watches them with mild interest as they chase each other around the living room. She has no interest in joining, because Normani and Dinah takes pillow fights way too seriously and last Camila engaged, she nearly ended up in the hospital.

 

Ally cheers for Normani and Dinah hits her so hard with a pillow that she topples over. Then, of course Ally has to defend herself and her and Normani gang up on Dinah—Dinah screams about unfairness and cowardice and screams at Camila to back her up but Camila ignores her so Dinah screams about bloody betrayal.

Once they’ve finally exhausted themselves and are in a puppy pile, Camila rolls onto her feet.

“Alright, girls,” she says, “Let’s find something fun to do.”

“Like what?” Normani groans under the weight of Ally; Camila silently sympathizes, because as tiny as Ally is, she weighs a fuckton.

Before Camila can reply, Dinah replies from the bottom of the pile.

“Truth and dare!”

Ally begins to protest but shuts up immediately when Normani shrugs and says ‘sure’—then she’s suddenly in as well. Dumb in love.

They sit around in a circle in the middle of the room and the game starts out a little slow. Though it quickly turns out heated when Dinah dares Normani to dirty-talk to Aaron and get him worked up before cutting him off—which is funny and gross at the same time—and then Ally is nearly in tears when she has to do suck on Dinah’s big toe, Camila performs a hilarious strip tease to the beat of ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ that sends them laughing hysterically and Dinah walks outside in her underwear much to the delight of her pervy neighbor.

“Truth or dare, Mila?” Dinah asks when it’s Camila’s turn again and Camila groans because Dinah is positively _evil_ , but the thing is, Camila considers herself the dare queen—at least in their group of friends—and she’s fucking shameless so she never backs down from a dare.

“Dare,” she says with a confident smirk.

Dinah’s sits back a little and Camila can see that’s trying to think of something truly great. Then her eyes flashes in delight and she leans in,

“I dare you to…” she holds an unnecessary dramatic pause and Normani rolls her eyes, “…kiss Lauren Jauregui on Monday’s morning assembly!”

All of them grow quiet and Camila’s eyes are wide.

“What?” she blurts. 

“Do you want her _dead_ , Dinah?” Ally exclaims scandalized.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of genius,” Normani says with a smirk, “It’d be the craziest thing you’ve ever done and that’s saying _a lot_.”

Dinah smirks at her smugly. “What do you say, Mila?”

The thing is, Lauren Jauregui is the resident bad girl of the school. Camila doesn’t know her, doesn’t see her often but any time she catches a glimpse of her, she stares like a fool because Lauren Jauregui is ridiculously gorgeous—with her inky hair and her red lipstick and her intense eyes. The only thing Camila knows about Lauren is the rumors that swirls around on the daily—rumors of drugs, alcohol, promiscuity, shitty childhood, secret life as a stripper, even.  
She is the guy that pretty much every guy—and some girls—thirst after in school.

“It’s stupid,” Ally says, for once not agreeing with Normani, “She could end up hospitalized.”  
Dinah rolls her eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, Al, the worst thing that can happen is a black eye and busted lip or something.”  
And oh yeah, Lauren Jauregui also had a reputation of getting into fights with anyone who as much as looked at her the wrong way.  
“You can always back out, Mila,” Dinah says and inspects her nails.  
“No,” Camila blurts and rises dramtically to her feet. “I don’t back out. I’ll do it.”  
“Yes!” Dinah screams and jumps to her feet, smacking her palm against Camila’s. “This is going to be so good!”  
Normani snaps a pic of her when Camila gives her look, she shrugs, “Just a last pic in case you don’t survive.”

 

Monday rolls around and Camila drags her half-asleep body across the school compound, yawning obnoxiously. She looks like she just rolled out of bed—and she kind of did after ignoring her 1000 alarms and rushing to make it out of the door in time.

The roaring obnoxious sound cuts through her sleepy bobble and she looks up just in time to see none other than Lauren Jauregui parking her slick, black motorcycle. She cuts the power and slips off the helmet and shakes out her perfect, glossy black hair—she looks like something out of a fucking commercial, it’s fucking ridiculous—and very, very unfair—and Camila isn’t the only one staring.

Her school uniform can barely be called a uniform at this point; she has thrown her signature leather jacket over her white shirt, too many buttons undone, teasing a glimpse of her cleavage, her tie hangs loosely around her neck and her plaited skirt is too short, a pair of heavy, combat boots on her feet.

She looks cool. Hot. Gorgeous. Camila doesn’t know how she gets away with that ‘uniform’ but she heard a rumor that Lauren is ‘intimate’ with the principle—somehow, it wouldn’t surprise Camila if it turned out to be true.

Lauren throws her maroon twill bag over her shoulder, she walks past Camila and just as Camila thinks she’s gonna walk right past her without noticing her, Lauren turns her head and looks directly at her.

Camila startles a bit and feels rooted to the spot by Lauren’s intense eyes, a bright green under the sun. They have eye-contact for like 2 seconds but Camila swears it feels longer. Lauren’s ruby colored lips pulls up in a smirk and it _does_ something to Camila, stirs a feeling deep inside of her but before she can figure out what it is, Lauren struts right past her.

Camila stares after her retreating back, fascinated.

She’s nearly knocked off her feet when a body slams into her and strong arms wrap around her to keep her from eating cement. 

“Dinah,” she groans, “Goddamnit.”

“Morning,” Dinah grins, curling an arm around Camila’s neck and pulling her close. “Are you ready.”

Dinah looks at Lauren’s retreating body and Camila follows her gaze, feeling that funny feeling in her tummy. She ignores it and gives a confident scoff.

“I was born ready.”

Dinah laughs delighted, “Let the show begin,” she says and pulls Camila along.

 

Camila isn’t listening to the principal drawling about the upcoming Halloween party. She’s rather wondering if the rumors about the principal and Lauren is true—she can’t imagine it, sure he’s attractive in an old kinda way, but still—and if so, how much trouble she’ll get into for what she’s about to do in a few minutes.

Her and principle O’Connor share their own history—Camila has found herself one too many times sitting in his office after Dinah has talked her into a dumb prank at the expense of their fellow students and teachers alike.

She can see the back of Lauren’s head from where she’s sitting several rows away.

“Ready?” Dinah whispers into her ear. 

Camila squares her shoulders. 

“Always.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Ally whispers urgently into her other ear. Next to Ally, Normani has her phone out.

“Stop it, Ally. This is gonna make for a great video,” she says and sounds excited.

Camila wonders if she has the worst or best friends.

“Camila is gonna go through with it,” Dinah says and sounds almost proud as she pats Camila’s head. “Go on, soldier. Return back to us in one piece.”

“Oh, she’s gonna get her lil ass beat,” Normani says with a soft chuckle.

Camila rolls her eyes and rises. Principal O’Connor’s hawk eyes immediately zeros in on her and he looks irritated and suspicious.

Camila takes a deep breath and ignores the principal and the hundreds of eyes staring curiously at her. She slowly but surely make her way towards Lauren Jauregui leaving confused murmurs in her wake and the principal barking at her to return to her seat.

She reaches Lauren’s row a little too fast and first then does the nerves kick in, creeping up her throat but she steadily moves forward until she’s standing directly in front of Lauren. Lauren had been obvious to the ruckus Camila is causing because she’s got her headphones plugged in and attention on her phone.

She looks up when Camila hovers over her.

She pulls out the earphones and gives Camila a puzzled, somewhat amused look. Then suddenly Lauren eyes her from head to toe, her gaze calculating as if she’s trying to figure out if Camila is worth her attention and it makes Camila self-conscious.

Camila swallows thickly and repeats in her mind _You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._

Her blood rushes in her ears and in the background, she can hear the principal promising her life-long detention. Camila’s heart beats manically in her chest as Lauren stares at her.

“Do you need anything?” Lauren finally asks her and quirks one of her perfect brows.

Camila knows she has to do it now or never. 

“Please don’t kill me,” she pleads softly and Lauren frowns, confused.

 

She takes a deep breath, steels herself and just _does_ it.

She grabs Lauren by the lapels of her leather jacket and leans down, pressing her lips firmly against Lauren’s.

It lasts a very brief moment. Lauren freezes completely, the whole room goes deadly quiet and meanwhile, Camila is shocked at how feather soft Lauren's lips are and almost enticed by the faint smell of cigarette smoke hanging on her.

Camila finds herself wishing to deepen the kiss and in shock, she releases Lauren.

The second the kiss ends, the room erupts in chaos. The students shout, some cheer, some laugh, most people are confused and the principle is anything but entertained.

Camila doesn’t even hear the ruckus she’s caused, all she can do is stare speechlessly into Lauren’s captivating gaze. 

Lauren just looks stunned, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

Camila watches as the shock turns into bewilderment, the bewilderment turns to realization and then, there it is, the _anger _; hot, blazing in Lauren’s gaze.__

___Shit_._ _

__Camila turns to run away but she isn’t fast enough. Lauren grabs her before she can get away, curling her fist in Camila’s shirt and pulling her close, sneering into her face,_ _

__“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you little cunt?”_ _

__Camila’s eyes widen when Lauren raises her first, then she clenches them tightly shut, bracing herself for impact._ _

__It never happens, because the next second, teachers are ripping them apart._ _

__“Let go! What the fuck!” Lauren rages and tries to fight out of the teacher’s hold. Camila swallows thickly and tries to sneak off while she’s still breathing but the teacher keeps her in place._ _

__The principal face is red as he screams, “CAMILA KARLA CABELLO! DETENTION! YOU TOO MS JAUREGUI!”_ _

__Camila is beginning to really fucking regret this._ _

__

__Camila has never really liked high school—she think it’s all ridiculous, the plasticness of it all, the bullies—she used to get bullied her freshmen year before she finally made friends—the snobby, bitchy girls, the horny, dumb boys and the poison they passed off as food in the cafeteria._ _

__Camila can’t wait to graduate in a year’s time. Especially _now_._ _

__She’s spent the whole day avoiding Lauren Jauregui and she’s fucking _exhausted_. They have caught glimpses of each other in the hallways and each time, Lauren gave her a murderous look that scares the living shit out of Camila._ _

__Almost worse, boys and girls alike are making fun of her for her little stunt calling her ‘attention-hoe’ and ‘thirsty’ and it feels a little like being 15 and new in high school and getting picked on. If it wasn’t for Normani, Dinah and Ally being there for her, she’d probably just gone home early to escape it all._ _

__Throughout the day, Camila keeps staring at the clock, watching the time go with a foreboding feeling of counting down the last, precious hours of her young life._ _

__Lauren is going to kill her without a doubt._ _

__“Glad you could join us,” Jerry—the supervisor of detention class—drawl without looking up from the magazine he’s reading, his feet kicked up on the table as he munches on a chocolate bar._ _

__Camila slowly walks inside and what little hope she had disappears when there’s no one else there but Lauren._ _

__Lauren who’s taken a seat in the front of the class, arms crossed tightly under her chest with a sour look on her face. Her eyes flashes dangerously when she sees Camila and Camila gulps and sinks into the seat farthest away from Lauren._ _

__“Be good little girls and behave, then we all can go home soon enough,” Jerry drawls bored._ _

__“I didn’t even do shit!” Lauren snaps heatedly and Camila winces when she points at her, “It’s all her fault.”_ _

__“You’re violating the dress code,” Jerry responds dryly._ _

__Lauren huffs. “Whatever. Fuck this”_ _

__The first 20 minutes go by in complete silence. Lauren keeps sending her angry looks but Camila ignores them the best she can as she furiously texts her friends, begging them to come safe her._ _

__At some point, Lauren grows bored with sending her murderous vibes and kicks back in her seat, closing her eyes._ _

__As soon as Camila thinks she’ll get through this alive, that hope is crushed when Jerry gets to his feet._ _

__“I’m gonna go take a leak,” he says and yawns, “I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Camila immediately sits up straighter. “What? No. please don’t go.”_ _

__“Jesus,” Jerry rolls his eyes and jokes, “Stop being so clingy.”_ _

__“Don’t go! She’s gonna _kill_ me!” Camila gasps and Jerry rolls his eyes again._ _

__“Are you part of the drama club?” he asks and Camila watches her only protection stroll out of the door._ _

__Camila turns to stare at Lauren and Lauren stares right back at her._ _

__There’s a moment suspended in time, the moment passes and Camila looks toward the door, Lauren’s eyes narrow and it’s enough to make Camila dash for the exit, she barely notices the chair she knocks over in the rush she is to get away._ _

__Triumph pulls the corner of her lips up as she closes in on the door. She’s gonna make it. She’s gonna live. Sorry, Jauregui, _not today_. Her hand closes around the handle and she barely gets to crack the door open before a hand slams against the door, shoving it closed._ _

__Camila’s heart jumps and she gulps when she feels a body behind her, hot breath tickling her neck._ _

__She closes her eyes and whispers a soft prayer._ _

__“What’s the rush, Cabello?” Lauren’s voice is low and husky and Camila’s shiver definitely has to do with how terrified she is and nothing else. “Do you really think you’d get away with your little stunt this morning?”_ _

__Camila spins around and nearly faints with how close Lauren is, trapping her against the door._ _

__“Please!” She yelps, pressing herself against the door, cowering away, “I’m so sorry! It was a stupid prank! Please, don’t kill me! It’ll never happen again!”_ _

__Lauren is so close that Camila can make out every perfect detail of her face and the tiny stud in her nose._ _

__“Just…not my face, please?” She begs as she waits for the punches to rain over her, but nothing happens._ _

__Lauren is just staring at her with that intense gaze, her expression unreadable._ _

__Camila tenses when Lauren lifts her hand but she doesn’t hit her, instead, she trails her knuckles down her cheek and it’s _gentle_ and Camila is super confused. She traces the outline of Camila’s mouth with her fingers, they’re cold but it causes a surge of fire to rush through Camila’s body._ _

__She blinks, getting more and more confused by the second._ _

__“It’s kinda amusing, actually,” Lauren drawls in that delicious voice, her gaze on Camila’s lips. “Not many people would have the balls to do what you did. And to mess with _me_ of all people. Maybe you aren’t brave, maybe you’re just very stupid.”_ _

__Camila doesn’t know if she’s scared or if she’s actually enjoying this—a mix of both perhaps. With how close Lauren is, Camila can peek down her cleavage and get an eyeful of her round, smooth breasts._ _

__And the thing is, Camila never thought about girls like this but right now, she feels hot all over._ _

__“Camila, right?” Lauren says and the way it rolls of her tongue, just the right kind of Spanish accent, it’s so incredibly sexy. Camila kind of forgets to breathe._ _

__“Y-Yea,” she stutters and she knows she’s the approximate color of a firetruck._ _

__Lauren’s hand drops away from her face and she feels a sting of disappoint. It quickly disappears when Lauren leans in—and it doesn’t look like she’s going to headbutt her—her hand coming up to cup Camila’s jaw, holding her in place for the hot, fierce kiss she gives her._ _

__Camila has little time to react. Lauren presses her into the door and the door handle is digging painfully into Camila’s back but Camila can’t feel it because Lauren’s tongue slips into her mouth and turn her brain to mush._ _

__Camila can feel all Lauren’s gorgeous, soft curves and she moans into her mouth. She’s pretty sure she can feel Lauren’s smug smirk in the kiss._ _

__Camila has never been kissed like—granted, that she hasn’t been kissed a lot—with such fire and passion, like Lauren is trying to devour her alive. It has Camila trembling and heat settling between her legs._ _

__Lauren’s lips feels perfect against her own, soft and warm and utterly addictive. Camila kisses back eagerly, throwing her arms around Lauren’s neck, never wanting this to end and thinking this probably is the best dare she ever did._ _

__Lauren grabs her ass and Camila gasps at the unexpected touch. Lauren chuckles softly at the reaction as her fingers fondles Camila’s ass._ _

__“Great ass,” Lauren mutters into the kiss and Camila is extremely flattered and pleased._ _

__She’s never done this with a girl. With anyone, really. So she isn’t sure what to do, just follows Lauren’s lead. She tangles her fingers in Lauren’s hair and it’s just as silky soft as she’d imagined._ _

__Lauren pulls back and a whine of protest escapes Camila before she can stop it._ _

__Lauren gives her a smug look that has Camila wanting to smack her and kiss her all at the same time._ _

__“That’s how a kiss is supposed to be, Cabello,” she says and glances down Camila’s body. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re _dripping_ just from that.”_ _

__Camila’s face burn with embarrassment. “I’m _not_ ,” she screeches._ _

__Except, she kinda is. She’s never been this wet before—not even when she sometimes indulges in some porn-watching—she can feel it, she’s hot and sticky in her panties but she’s never going to give Lauren the satisfaction of knowing._ _

__Lauren looks at her and rises a brow. “Oh, yeah?”_ _

__Camila scoffs. “It takes a _lot_ more than a little kiss.”_ _

__Suddenly, Lauren’s hand slides up her thigh. “Are you sure? Can I see?”_ _

__“No!” Camila screeches, her cheeks blazing hot and pushes her away, “Are you crazy?”_ _

__Lauren pushes back into her personal space, hands gripping her hips bruisingly hard._ _

__“You’re lying,” she breathes against her ear and Camila goes soft and pliant against her will, “I can see it on your face. Bet your little pussy is all wet and throbbing, _begging_ for something, anything to play with it.”_ _

__Camila is honestly speechless. She’s never heard anyone speak that dirty outside of a porno and she should feel disgusted but she feels a distinct throb between her legs. She squeezes her thighs tightly shut, breathing in deep_ _

__Lauren continues pouring filth into her ear._ _

__“You’ve never had anyone touch you there, have you?” Lauren purred and Camila’s about to protest even though it’s true, “Don’t deny it. I can tell. “I can be your first, if you want—“_ _

__“What!” Camila splutters, cutting her off, “No way—“_ _

__“Shh,” Lauren shushes, squeezing Camila’s hips tightly. “I could make you feel _so_. Take your to a whole other world. I’d lay you down on the teacher’s desk over there and spread your pretty thighs and you’d be so slick and drippy for me.”_ _

__Camila’s heart races, her body engulfing in tight heat._ _

__“You’d smell so sweet. I’d bury my heads between your legs and just give you a good, long lick. You’d taste as sweet as you smell. You’d moan and pull in my hair and I’d make you fucking _squam_ when I get to your clit, have you sweaty and begging under me.”_ _

__Camila hates that her thighs tremble slightly, hates that she’s literally _panting_ , hates how soft and pliant her body goes. She’s sweating and her eyes are squeezed tightly shut._ _

__Lauren’s breath is scorching against her sensitive skin. “Just imagine my tongue on your swollen clit, stroke after stroke, making your whole body tremble and you feel this tension in your belly, you want to come, so I stick two fingers inside your willing, tight virgin pussy and you start screaming, bucking and I’d lick it all up like it’s goddamn chocolate sauce.”_ _

__A deep, long moan tumbles from Camila’s lips, her underwear soaking, her head clouded with lust._ _

__“H-Holy shit,” she gasps._ _

__Lauren laughs suddenly and licks her neck, getting another soft moan from Camila. “Just say the word,” she says, her fingers teasing up Camila’s thigh, “And I’ll give it to you.”_ _

__“I-I…” Camila stutters, her head spinning, she’s gone mad because she’s actually considering this—she actually _wants_ Lauren’s finger to crawl all the way up and slide under her underwear and do all the things she told her._ _

__“Yes?” Lauren urges, fingers all the way up her thigh, inches away from her burning core._ _

__Camila squeezes her eyes shut. “Please.”_ _

__Lauren suddenly steps back and before Camila can question it, the door opening knocks her over and she ends up in an ungraceful heap on the floor._ _

__Jerry is standing in the door, staring down at her, unimpressed. “What are you doing?”_ _

__Camila scrambles to her feet and shoots Lauren a look when the girl surpresses a laugh._ _

__“Nothing,” she grumbles annoyed._ _

__Jerry snaps his fingers at them. “Back to your seats. Now.”_ _

__Lauren leans into her as they walk back to their seats and whispers, “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”_ _

__Camila feels a hungry throb between her leg and she sinks into her seat, crossing her legs tightly, feeling frustrated and tense._ _

__Suddenly, she’s looking forward to tomorrow._ _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kordelicious
> 
> wattpad: kordelicious


End file.
